Easy, no way!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Justin's first days as headmaster of Wiz-Tech.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Easy, no way!**

**It's Justin Russo's first day as the new headmaster of Wiz-Tech and he's actually a little bit nervous. How would students feel about having such a young man like himself as their headmaster...? Justin know that Professor Crumbs hand-picked him so he has to be the right guy for the job, but he's still not sure if the students are gonna respect him, since he's only a few years older than some of them.**

In the headmaster's office, Justin put on his finest wizard-robes and put his new fancy wand into the inside pocket.

"Okey! I'm ready. Time to speak to the entire school." says Justin to himself.

All new headmasters of Wiz-Tech has to speak in front of the entire school on their first day at the job.

Justin smile a little bit as he walk through the hallways towards the Grand Hall. He enter the room through a small side door so he get directly to the podium at the north end of the room. He step up onto the podium and put on a serious mature look on his face, then he begin to speak.

"Students and teachers of Wiz-Tech's school for magic and sorcery, welcome to another school-year. My name's mr Justin Russo and I'll be your new headmaster." says Justin in a strong clear voice. "I know I seem too young to be in charge here, but the great Professor Crumbs himself is the one who gave me this job and if he thinks that I'm the right man to lead Wiz-Tech I believe I am. Now, let me explain some of the school-rules to our new students. Every student sleeps in a room with three others. Underage students are not allowed to leave their dorm after 22.00 and remember boys are not to visit the girl-dorms and the opposite, unless you've got special permission from a teacher or are 18 years or older. All students may carry wands at all times, but wands hidden within an object such as a walking stick or any other similar objecy is forbidden without special license from the Agency for Use of Magical Items. And no students, underage or not are allowed to have sex on campus. That's it! Let the school-year begin!"

Later that day, mr Thomas Bennet, the potions-teacher enters Justin's office.

"Ah, mr Bennet. How may I help you?" says Justin in a calm mature tone.

"Mr Russo, sir. Jim Donovan and Ashley Anderson in my class are unable to study in a relaxed way and this makes it hard for the other students." says Bennet.

"I understand." says Justin as he turn on his magical-laptop and look up the two students in the Wiz-Tech database. "Seems like they've been trouble-makers since they first came to the school. I'll transfer them to miss McDougal's class for difficult students so they learn to behave properly."

"Thanks, sir!" says Bennet.

"No problem." says Justin.

"I can only speak for myself, but I think that Crumbs did pick the perfect man to replace him. You seem like a wizard who's wise and powerful far beyond his age, mr Russo." says Bennet.

"Thank you, Bennet!" says Justin. "I hope most of the other teachers as well as the students think so too. It's not easy to take over after a man like Crumbs."

"That is true. Professor Crumbs was a great wizard." says Bennet.

"Yes." says Justin.

Later the same day, Justin re-writes the class-schedule for all students, adding more time for important subjects such as Potions, Defense Magic, Transfiguration and Magical Healing and removing time for lesser subjects.

"Wow! Being headmaster's sure no easy task..." says Justin to himself.

"Justin!" says Alex as she enter Justin't office.

"Alex, what a surprise!" says Justin with a smile.

"Why?" says Alex.

"I always thought you didn't like this school, Alexandra." says Justin.

"That's true, I don't. I just wanted to come and see how you're doin' here, bro." says Alex.

"Things are just fine. Much to do, but it's okey." says Justin.

"Oh! Guess you don't have time to share a pizza with me down at the wizard's pizza-place then..." says Alex.

"No. I've got too much work, but maybe another time, Alex." says Justin.

"Seems like the life as headmaster is no simple cakewalk, Justin." says Alex.

"It's a lot of hard work." says Justin. "I still love it though."

"Okey! Bye!" says Alex.

"Bye, Alex!" says Justin.

Alex snap her fingers and disappear in a flash magical light.

Justin smile when he sees this. Alex has sure gotten much better at magic in a short time.

The next day, Justin has a meeting with the high-ranked teachers before the school-day begins.

"We need to cancel the 12 Ball tournament next week." says Justin.

"Why? The big 12 Ball tournament's an old tradition here at Wiz-Tech." says miss Jane Romero, the Transfigurations-teacher.

"Yes, but now I'm the new headmaster and I think students should spend more time learning important spells and less time with games. Also the tournament cost money, a lot of money. Money that the school doesn't have right now." says Justin.

"I agree with you, sir." says Bennet to Justin.

"I don't wanna be rude, but don't you care about the school's traditions, mr Bennet...?" says Romero.

"Of course I do, but like headmaster Russo says, we don't have enough money for the 12 Ball tournament this year." says Bennet.

"What about you?" says Justin to mr Richard Angelus, the defense magic-teacher.

"The 12 Ball tournament may be a tradition, but if there's no money I feel that we should cancel it." says Angelus.

"Thanks for your support, mr Angelus." says Justin.

"I agree with Russo, we should cancel the tournament." says miss Claudia Evans, the magic healing-teacher.

"Okey! The tournament's canceled!" says Justin.

That night Justin eats a romantic dinner with his girlfriend Juliet in the headmaster's apartment at Wiz-Tech.

"Do you enjoy being the headmaster, Justin?" says Juliet.

"Yes, I do my love. It's a lot of work, but it's fun too." says Justin.

"I'm happy for you, hot one." says Juliet.

"Thanks, baby!" says Justin with a smile.

"Let's have some private fun..." says Juliet as she take Justin by the hand and leads him to the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about, Juliet my love?" says Justin.

"I think you already know!" says Juliet with a soft girly voice.

**The End.**


End file.
